Sweet Breakfast
by rururei
Summary: Eren Jaeger, seorang pengurus OSIS dari kelas 2, harus menerima hukuman dari ketua OSIS-nya yang terkenal kejam, Rivaille, karena bolos rapat gara-gara ketiduran di atap sekolah. Eren tidak pernah menyangka hukuman itu membawanya pada sesuatu yang mengejutkan.


_**Title : Sweet Breakfast**_

_**Author : rururei~**_

_**Lenght : 2110 words**_

_**Pairing: RiRen**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own SnK, I just own the storyline and the words~**_

Celaka dua belas.

Sosok bersurai coklat tua itu mempercepat larinya menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi? Sekarang masih pukul 06.00 sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 08.00. Tentu saja tidak ada siswa yang repot-repot berada di sekolah sepagi ini selain dirinya.

Dia bisa merasakan tetes-tetes keringat mulai membasahi kemeja putih di balik blazer hijau tua yang dipakainya. Dia sudah berlari sejak dari halte bus -sampai sekarang. Sudah begitu, perutnya belum terisi apapun selain segelas air putih karena dia berangkat dengan terburu-buru. Sambil mengatur napas, dia melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya.

Sesak.

Seperti dadanya yang mendadak sesak mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan keji ke telinganya sore kemarin.

"_Pukul enam tepat, Jaeger. Tidak boleh terlambat sedetik pun."_

Hah.

Makhluk yang sudah membuatnya menderita pagi ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan derita macam apa yang akan menimpanya sesaat lagi.

**Tok. Tok.**

Masih dengan napas tersengal, dia mengetuk pintu. Sambil menunggu jawaban, dia mengurut dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Separuh karena lelah setelah berlari-lari, separuh karena ...

-takut, barangkali.

"Masuk."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang diucapkan dengan suara rendah itu terdengar dari dalam.

Dia membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Kali ini sambil menahan napas.

Oh- di sanalah _dia. _Sosok kejam yang sudah membuatnya melewatkan sarapan paginya yang lezat. Sosok kejam yang membuatnya sudah berada di sekolah pagi ini sementara teman-teman sekelasnya ia yakin bahkan belum mandi. Sosok itu duduk di kursinya sambil menopang dagu dan memasang tampang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Eren. Jaeger."

Tatapan datar yang dipenuhi rasa bosan itu menusuk tepat ke wajah Eren yang sedang mencoba menunduk.

"I... iya. Rivaille... Senpai-"

Dia.

Sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal kekejamannya.

Sang ketua OSIS yang ditakuti karena kedisiplinannya.

Sayangnya, semua itu rasanya bisa dimaafkan semua orang karena dia -sialnya, begitu jenius.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Eren bisa mendengar bunyi kursi bergeser, lalu disusul bunyi sepatu beradu dengan lantai. Rivaille sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Eren melirik takut-takut pada jam yang tergantung di sebelah kanan ruangan. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam tangannya. Bagi Rivaille, waktu yang berlaku adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam di ruangannya sendiri, di daerah kekuasaannya.

"Pukul enam... –errrrr -lewat tiga menit?" tanya Eren ragu-ragu.

"Oi bocah."

Eren yang menunduk bisa melihat ujung sepatu Rivaille yang bersih mengkilat.

"Angkat wajahmu kalau bicara denganku!"

"Ya, senpai!"

Karena bentakan Rivaille cukup keras, Eren terkejut dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris perak Rivaille. Tanpa alasan yang diketahui, momen singkat itu berhasil membuat debaran jantung Eren bukannya berubah normal, tapi malah semakin tidak normal.

"Kau tahu," Rivaille masukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Aku benci keterlambatan."

"Ma... maaf, senpai."

Hampir saja Eren menunduk lagi kalau tidak ingat bentakan Rivaille tadi. Ya Tuhan, itu hanya tiga menit. Tiga menit dan itu akan membuat hukumannya bertambah?

"Kau beruntung karena pagi ini perasaanku sedang baik."

Rivaille berbalik memunggunginya. Eren menarik napas lega. Entahlah. Berada dalam radius yang terlalu dengan dengan makluk berambut hitam gelap itu membuatnya merasa 'tidak aman.'

"Aku tidak akan menambah hukumanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Mata Eren membulat sempurna. Dia sudah siap mengembangkan senyum terbaik ketika Rivaille berbalik menghadapnya lagi dan memberitahukan kabar terburuk pagi ini: vonis hukumannya.

Hukuman karena kemarin sore dia bolos rapat OSIS.

Salahkan saja cuaca kemarin sore yang begitu tenang dan cocok untuk tidur.

Salahkan Mikasa yang tidak membangunkannya yang tertidur di atap sekolah.

Salahkan semuanya-

Salahkan Rivaille yang terlalu disiplin dan tidak mentolerir alasan macam apapun -apalagi alasan 'tidak sengaja tertidur di atap sekolah' versi Eren Jaeger.

"Rapikan berkas-berkas itu."

Rivaille menunjuk berkas yang menggunung di atas meja kecil di tepi ruangan.

Merapikan? Baiklah. Hampir saja Eren tersenyum senang. Merapikan berkas berarti menyusunnya agar rapi. Itu saja, bukan? Gampang. Dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan setelah itu kabur ke kantin untuk sarapan. Tapi bayangan manis tentang segelas susu coklat dan roti isi daging lenyap sudah ketika dia mendengar titah Rivaille berikutnya.

"Itu berkas surat-surat OSIS. Pisahkan antara surat masuk dan surat keluar. Urutkan berdasarkan tanggal, bulan dan tahunnya."

"E... eh...?"

Mulut Eren menganga.

Surat? Sebanyak itu?

"Cepatlah, bocah. Kau tidak mau terlambat masuk ke kelas, bukan?"

Demi mendengar kata "terlambat," Eren segera menghampiri gunungan berkas itu. Sungguh dia tidak mau terlambat ke kelas Pixis sensei karena itu sama artinya dengan keluar kandang macan masuk kandang buaya. Minggu lalu Jean dihukum berdiri di tengah lorong sambil mengucapkan janji 'tidak akan terlambat lagi' sebanyak seratus kali. Eren tidak ingin mengalami nasib serupa.

Sambil menggerutu -dalam hati, tentunya, Eren mulai menjamah gunungan berkas itu. Dia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Rivaille dan menggantung si boncel itu di tiang bendera karena di tengah penderitaannya sekarang Rivaille malah sibuk mengeluhkan tentang 'betapa tidak rapinya administrasi kepengurusan OSIS tahun lalu.'

HAH.

Jadi ini berkas surat-surat sejak bertahun-tahun entah kapan ketika Eren bahkan belum masuk ke sekolah ini?

Sebagai bentuk penghiburan diri, Eren mulai membayangkan berbagai macam skenario balas dendam untuk ketua OSIS-nya yang selalu menyebarkan aura kegelapan itu.

_Memasukkan ular beracun ke dalam tas Rivaille_ -Rivaille yang bertubuh kecil tapi mahir bela diri itu sepertinya tidak takut pada ular. Yang ada barangkali Eren yang akan mati keracunan dipatuk ular itu.

_Mengotori ruangan super bersih Rivaille dengan air comberan -_Baiklah. Itu terdengar... agak berlebihan, dan semua orang tahu bahwa mengotori properti milik Rivaille yang penggila kebersihan = menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

_Memasukkan garam ke dalam teh pagi Rivaille -_Hei, Eren Jaeger. Rasa asin garam itu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaanmu saat ini *tsaaaaaaah

Sambil menyusun berbagai macam skenario khayalan itu, Eren melirik diam-diam ke meja Rivaille. Tampak iris peraknya sedang menekuri sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka di atas meja. Eren sendiri tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya orang seperti dia ikut menjadi pengurus OSIS. Apakah karena dulu Mikasa dan Armin membujuknya untuk mengikuti jejak mereka? Apakah karena waktu itu dia sedang hilang akal? Bisa-bisanya dia bersedia menjadi anak buah ketua OSIS berwujud makhluk-kerdil-dan-menyebalkan-tapi-tampan seperti Rivaille.

Tunggu-

Tunggu dulu-

Apakah Eren baru saja mengakui bahwa Rivaille itu tampan? Eren buru-buru memalingkan muka dari sosok Rivaille sambil berusaha menahan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Tapi- sosok itu terlihat berbeda ketika pertama kali Eren melihatnya.

Ya -tiga tahun yang lalu sewaktu Eren masih kelas 2 SMP. Tubuh tegap itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya yang baru saja tersungkur setelah dipukuli sampai babak belur. Waktu itu Eren mati-matian menahan air matanya. Tanpa menangis saja dia sudah dianggap lemah sampai anak-anak itu mem_bully-_nya. Apalagi kalau dia menangis...

.

.

.

"_Cih. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

Eren masih bisa mendengar suara itu, suara yang sering tiba-tiba bergema di ingatannya.

_Siapa? Siapa dia?_

Eren masih ingat bagaimana teman-temannya yang sering menjadikannya samsak tinju itu tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan orang yang seenaknya saja menginterupsi kesenangan mereka -kesenangan menyiksa seorang Eren Jaeger. Beberapa menit berikutnya yang Eren ketahui adalah semua pem_bully _itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan lebam di sana sini. Eren ternganga menatap punggung sosok asing itu.

_Dia ini... siapa?_

"_Jangan berani-berani menyentuh anak ini lagi," sosok itu berkata dengan suaranya yang rendah, "Atau kalian akan mati."_

"_Memangnya kau ini ayahnya atau apa?!"_

_Eren bisa mendengar salah satu dari anak yang sudah babak belur itu berani berteriak meski dengan suara gemetar._

_BUKK!_

_Anak itu mendapat hadiah satu lagi tendangan di perutnya. Dia jatuh terguling di tanah._

"_Dia kekasihku, tahu!"_

_Mulut Eren sempurna ternganga, antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Bahkan sampai sosok itu berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, dia masih belum percaya pada pendengarannya._

"_Oi, bocah!"_

_Sosok asing bersurai hitam ini... mengatakan bahwa Eren adalah kekasihnya?_

"_Oi, bocah!"_

_Bukankah Eren bahkan tidak mengenalnya? Dan dia tidak mengenal Eren?_

"_Oi, kau ini tuli atau apa?"_

"_E..eh?"_

_Eren baru sadar dan bisa menangkap iris perak itu sedang menatapnya. Dan tangan itu terulur kepadanya._

"_Bangun!"_

_Genggaman tangan yang hangat itu..._

"_Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya mengatakannya untuk membuat mereka jera."_

_Dia ini... siapa?_

"_Jangan jadi anak yang lemah! Kau ini kan, laki-laki!"_

_Orang asing ini... membelanya? Bahkan selama dua tahun, tidak seorang pun di sekolah yang berani menyelamatkannya. Mereka semua pura-pura tidak tahu._

"_Te... terimakasih!"_

_Eren tidak sadar matanya sudah basah._

"_E...eh? Kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

"_Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!"_

_Eren mengusap mata dengan lengannya, tidak peduli seragamnya jadi kotor dan basah._

"_Diamlah!"_

_Dia merasakan kepalanya dijitak pelan. Eren menurunkan lengan yang dia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis. Demi melihat wajah penyelamatnya._

_Iris emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris perak itu. Mata yang tidak pernah dia lupakan._

"_Dasar cengeng! Jangan menangis lagi!"_

_Walau samar, walaupun sangat sedikit, Eren bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum. Dan sebelum sosok itu berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja, Eren sempat melihat papan nama yang terpasang di dada seragamnya._

_Rivaille._

_Namanya Rivaille._

_._

_._

_._

"Jaeger!"

_Tapi Rivaille yang dia temukan setelah itu tidak pernah melihatnya._

"Oi, Jaeger!"

_Apa... Rivaille lupa ya, kalau mereka pernah bertemu?_

"Eren Jaeger!"

_Padahal Eren ingin menunjukkan kalau dia sudah tidak cengeng lagi..._

"EREN JAEGER!"

"Iya, senpai!"

Mendengar kombinasi bunyi meja dipukul dan namanya disebut membuat Eren buru-buru berdiri dan menghadap Rivaille.

"KAU INI TULI ATAU APA?"

"Ma... maaf, senpai!"

Rivaille duduk kembali di kursinya sambil menghela napas.

"Duduklah."

"E... eh?"

"Apa kurang jelas?" tanya Rivaille malas, "Kubilang duduk."

Eren mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Rivaille. Dia menelan ludah, menyadari kehadiran dua piring roti isi daging, segelas susu coklat dan secangkir teh di atas meja. Entah kapan makanan itu hadir di sana. Apakah Rivaille yang membawanya?

"Makanlah."

"A... apa?"

Eren yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan makanan itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya, tidak yakin pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tch- Makan, Jaeger."

"Ini... untukku?"

Eren masih tidak yakin senpainya bisa berbaik hati. Apakah ini hukuman yang lain? Apakah roti itu sudah dicampur racun?

Tapi tidak, setidaknya Eren tahu Rivaille bukan psikopat.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau kau pingsan di kelas. Cepat makan, sudah pukul setengah delapan."

Mendengar perkara waktu disebut-sebut lagi, Eren sudah tidak peduli makanan itu diracun atau tidak.

"Terimakasih! Itadakimaaaas..."

Dia memasukkan roti itu ke mulutnya dengan lahap, tidak sadar Rivaille memperhatikannya dengan tatapan merendahkan sementara sang ketua OSIS itu memakan sarapannya dengan elegan dan penuh wibawa.

"Cih. Masih minum susu, seperti anak kecil saja," kata Rivaille sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Eren meraih gelas susunya.

"Susu itu enak loh, apalagi susu coklat," kata Eren, "Kalau senpai tidak suka aku minum susu, kenapa membawakanku susu, bukannya teh?"

"Uhuk..."

Rivaille terbatuk kecil dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya, sementara Eren meminum susunya tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Kalau tidak percaya coba saja minum sendiri."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Mata Eren membulat ketika dia menyadari tangan Rivaille menggenggam tangan kanannya yang masih memegang gelas susu.

"Se.. senpai...?"

"Coba aku minum..."

Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dan mengarahkan gelas itu ke bibirnya.

Satu teguk.

Dua teguk.

Rivaille meminum susu coklat itu.

Dari gelas Eren.

"Hmmm..."

Rivaille melepaskan tangan Eren yang wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Rasanya tidak buruk," kata Rivaille, "Tapi tetap saja teh lebih enak."

Eren tidak berselera meladeni perdebatan tentang mana yang lebih enak antara teh dan susu, karena sekarang di menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk menghabiskan rotinya –padahal yang sebenarnya adalah dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku selesai! Terimakasih untuk sarapannya, senpai! Aku ke kelas dulu!"

"Jangan lupa selesaikan hukumanmu jam isitrahat nanti, Jaeger."

Kata-kata dingin dan menusuk dari Rivaille sukses membuat Eren terduduk lagi dan melirik tumpukan berkas surat yang belum diselesaikannya dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Baik, senpai." 

"Dan bisakah kau tidak makan seperti anak kecil?"

"A... apa?"

Eren menatap Rivaille bingung.

"Mulutmu belepotan."

"Hah?"

Eren sibuk membersihkan bibirnya.

"Tch- Dasar-"

Sebelum Eren menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Mata Eren melebar...

Ini...

Apa...?

Dia tetap mematung sampai dia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang hangat itu adalah bibir Rivaille, bahwa Rivaille berdiri dari kursi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas meja-

dan...

sedang mencium Eren?

Tubuh Eren tetap kaku sampai Rivaille menarik tubuhnya, membuat kehangatan itu terputus.

Wajah Rivaille begitu dekat. Eren bisa melihat iris peraknya dengan jelas. Eren bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

"Lain kali, bersihkan bibirmu sendiri," bisik Rivaille, begitu dekat di telinganya, "Eren..."

_Eren._

Rivaille memanggil nama depannya.

"Apa anak-anak itu masih mengganggumu?"

"Anak... anak itu?" tanya Eren dengan suara yang terdengar hampir seperti cicitan, "Siapa?"

Eren menatapnya bingung. Selain merasa 'tidak aman,' berada dalam radius yang terlalu dekat dengan Rivaille ternyata membuat otak Eren bekerja dengan sangat lambat.

"Kalau anak-anak itu mengganggumu lagi, kau akan mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu," bisik Rivaille lagi.

"Iya kan, Eren?"

"Se... senpai..."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Eren gemetar.

"Jadi... kau.. kau ing..."

Eren tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Rivaille mengunci bibir Eren -dengan bibirnya.

Kali ini satu tangan Rivaille beralih ke tengkuk Eren.

Eren memejamkan mata.

Jadi...

Dia ingat?

Eren melingkari leher Rivaille dengan kedua tangannya. Dan kehangatan itu dirasakannya lagi, hangat yang sama ketika dulu tangan itu terulur kepadanya.

Eren tersenyum di antara bibir Rivaille yang menyapu bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Dan hangat.

"Eh...?"

Eren membuka mata ketika sadar Rivaille menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya Rivaille sudah berdiri tegak sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Sudah jam delapan lebih."

"APA? KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?"

Eren buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kecepatan cahaya, tidak sempat melihat bibir Rivaille yang tersenyum tipis.

Hueee ... akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic RiRen buat pertama kalinya ! *nangis haru *tebar confetti

Jujur baru pertama kali ini nulis fanfic beginian, biasanya nulis yang straight walaupun gak bohong sering baca yang begituan *digeprek titan colosal

Dan lagi, ini untuk pertama kalinya nulis adegan kissing ! Sulit dipercaya setelah sekian lama gak berani nulis adegan kayak gitu untuk yang pertama kali malah bikin adegan kissing male x male ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~ *tobat lalu nulis lagi XD

Walaupun fanfic SnK pertamaku pairingnya Rivaille x Petra dan lagi nulis pairing Eren x Mikasa juga, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri paling suka baca fanfic yang pairingnya RiRen, terus jadi pengin coba nulis deh karena feelnya bagus banget *malahcurhat

Ide fanfic ini datang waktu lagi keinget author pernah disuruh ngrapiin berkas-berkas surat macam begitu sama kepala sekolah *curhat lagi

Akhir kata, terimakasih buat yang sudi baca apalagi yang sudi kasih review *cipok *lempar Eren

Semoga bisa nulis fanfic2 berikutnya~~

Jaaaaaaa ^^

Rururei ^0^


End file.
